User talk:Bonzodog01
Hi, welcome to Regnum Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Syrtis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Onteron (Talk) 19:00, January 4, 2010 Current Admins Hi Bonzodog. Saw your edit to Onteron's userpage, and just leaving a note to let you know Onte is currently on hiatus from the wiki and Regnum. Torg Snowflake and I are the current sysops if you ever need to discuss anything. Thank you for the Ignis love. Many of our editors have been from other realms, so the Ignis quests have been deficient and need to be corrected G.Slack 22:03, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Hi Bonzodog. The wiki would like to expand the group of sysops that we have (currently Torg Snowflake and I, with Onteron on hiatus). We'd like to offer you administrator/bureaucrat status on the wiki. Based on your edits here and past experience with wikis, we think you'd make a great sysop, if you'd like to take on that responsibility :). In terms of a time commitment, you can do as little or as much as you'd like; any of your experience with wikis that you could share would be much appreciated by the community. In general, the guiding principle for sysops here is common sense, and ability to find consensus. If this sounds like something you'd like to do, please let me know. We'd enjoy welcoming you on board. G.Slack 20:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, thanks! Yes, will quite happily accept that position. Bonzodog01 10:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to have you aboard Bonzodog :). I've upgraded your user rights to Admin/Bureaucrat. An overview of the abilities of these positions can be found here. :At the moment, the general framework of the wiki is in place (thanks to the hardwork of Onte and Torg); so it's just a matter of filling in the details, and updating things as needbe. For discussion matters, Torg is available on irc more than I am; I tend to rely on my talk page because of time constraints. :Anyways, as you know with your experience in wikis, just rely on your better judgment and don't be afraid to "be bold" as they say in the wiki vernacular :). G.Slack 07:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Heya! Thank you and welcome to the team Bonzo ^^ ::I suggest you use my talk page as well, but if you need to discuss something more dinamically just let me know and I'll get in IRC. ::The wiki has gone a long way and we are all proud about it. Please feel free to discuss or ask anything, we'll be here to help. Torg Snowflake 14:12, May 4, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Eiram has accepted the position of Administrator, so we now have a new and very capable member of the team. G.Slack 04:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Not Here Right Now Hi guys, you may have noticed my sudden absence. I am still around kind of, but do not have access to the game at the moment, as I have moved house, and the current residence does not have Broadband, add to which, my main gaming machine's Hard disk was damaged during the move, and I have lost all data on it. So, I cant update the wiki as I was doing before until I get both of these things fixed. Its unlikely that I will have Broadband much before september, and I am also unemployed at the moment, so cannot afford to fix the main machine. I only have use of my low powered laptop on public wifi connections at the moment. I hope to get back into this soon, watch this space! Bonzodog01 13:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :We'll be keeping your place warm, Bonzodog :). Hurry back once you get things sorted. G.Slack 20:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ROwiki Admins Hey, Just reaching out to you, since you're a bureaucrat. Recently, it seems that most of the admins and bureaucrat have become inactive / quit Regnum. User:Eiram and me (User:-Mongoose-) are both moderating wiki updates / watching for any spam. I'm inactive in game, but Eiram seems to still be updating content. Both of us are admins but not bureaucrats. If a new user were to become active in taking care of the wiki, both of us would be unable to give them admin privledges. (If you remember, this was a problem a few years back and it took numerous attempts to contact G. Slack to get 100PercentRatedR bureaucrat rights). For that case, I would ask that you give either Eiram or I, bureaucrat privledges so that we could promote users who were actively involved in improving the wiki. If you are still active, and will be for awhile, then no need. I just wanted to make sure there was at least 1 person who had bureaucrat rights, so we don't run into the same problem again. -Mongoose- (talk) 17:41, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi guys....and I'm Back!!! I will be looking through the wiki, though could do with talking to you two about where we are at. I got myself a new system just before xmas, and I am back on Haven alsius with a venegance. So, please, I need to see what needs doing, and will get mucking in once I know whats what. Bonzodog01 (talk) 12:06, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back Hey, Bonzodog. It's good to see you back! Is there a way we can all discuss where we should go next with the wikia? There is so much I can add, but I don't have permissions and, honestly, I wouldn't know what I were doing anyway as far as the templates and template table creation goes. xD *Some important things that need delt with are the Warmaster spells. The wikia shows that they are still all the same for each class but this is no longer true. Each class needs it's own set/table of spells to handle this. *I'd like a way to be able to add and show the items each and every merchant sells throughout the world. I have plenty of time to copy down the information (item, gold, merchant), but no where to put it. It would be good to be able to look up an item and see who sells it and its level, and also to be able to see a list of items each merchant sells. *A table or anything for the newest gear (both Elite and standalones; Great Healer, Sultar's, Colosuss, etc.) would be wonderful. Whatever can be thought up and created would be great. *New NPC pictures are needed for each, though this is not priority, it doesn't need to be forgotten about either! *NPCs in all towns need their coords confirmed as many were moved. I also wonder what to do with the coords for the 'walking' NPCs... *I'd like to have a detailed article for each past Event in the game including the objectives, rewards, and bugs. Well, that's all I can think of for now. I'd really love to see the wikia closer to being up-to-date, so I'm here to help in any I possibly can. :) Eiram 01:41, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Table colors I've found an unreadable table; Research:Mana_Regeneration. Eiram 00:29, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Server updates The server merges and information needs to be updated. :) Eiram 01:01, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Boss gear The Boss gear (Dragon, specifically) doesn't have a good, managable, reader-friendly, consistent, way that they are displayed and most of them either have an ingame screenshot to show their details or a page doesn't exist. A solution to this is much needed! Eiram 18:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC)